The Mysterious Magician!
by AsyrieneZanders211817
Summary: "If you're a magician can you let the rain of sadness fell on the vast space and let my heart filled with love? Or you're just a fake one." she asked. "I will never fail to fill your heart with love." he answered


**Hello there lovely readers! I kinda feel a little bit sad so I decided to rummage my old files three years ago and I find my old Jerza story… Darn this is so cute… I think if read something cheesy fiction about this two that's why I came up with this stupid fiction. Happy reading!**

 **Year X775 First Day of the 12** **th** **Month Fiore 5:30 pm**

The realm country of Fiore was longed dominated by the great Fernandez monarchs.

There was a young boy with a long, messy, cerulean haired boy strolling down the seashore beside their stupendous, great, castle. Without any knights beside him, smiles are painted on his cute face as he rummages the seashore.

"It was still dusk, I hope I have someone to play here in shore" he said as his head turns to the distant right place of the shore and perceived a sight.

"A woman" he ran to the unknown _woman_. The sight that he'd be held was quiet strange yet he was intrigue by the vibrant shade of red in the far distant.

When he drew nigh he finds it… it was a girl with a vibrant scarlet hair with a pair of sizzling brown eyes glared at him. He saw through that she was crying for days because of the dark circles in her eyelids, she was dressed in an old, thorn, rag, purple dress but he never anticipated that he will come near to her but it seems that his body moved on its own.

"Woman, are you okay?" he asked at the girl whose sobbing and hugging her knees with her filthy hands as he sits beside her but she space out a bit.

"I'm not a woman I'm a girl can't you see" the girl screamed at him that he thought that it can pierced someone's ears but he love the tone of her voice… unfamiliar, sharp, uncanny, and glamorous at the same time, that's all he can describe as he put her hands to his earlobe.

"O-okay, f-fine is you alone?" he asked.

"Of course can't you see?" she cocked a brow.

"I-I u-um," he scratched his head and he felt such coldness in his hands. Why is his stomach having butterflies on it even though he's just talking to the girl he just meet?

"What, no words to utter anymore?" she looked away wiping her own waterworks.

"Well, I'm Jellal… name?" he asked as he offers a hand to her but she flinched.

"Are you sure you can be trusted?" she asked glaring at his hands.

"Yep, pretty much" he was still waiting for her to touch his hands until his soft hands meet her callous one. But it feels ethereal for him, the epoch he touch her hands cold yet warm hands it doesn't last long but for him it was forever.

"Do you like to be someone like me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I love you" he chatted without realizing.

"You l-love m-me?" she stuttered.

"I mean I hate you" he said again without thinking what he is blabbing.

"Y-you h-hate me but I thought you said you love me?" she frowned.

"You, you're right, I love you" he said scratching his head avoiding to blush and display the redness of his face but he can't help it, the hotness creep up to his face and he was blushing madly to say the magical 3 words with 8 letters to someone stranger to the country but he hate to admit he fell in love with her with first sight.

 _What am I doing? Blushing madly to her, Jellal focus she's staring to you. No, I must act cool and will never let myself show any kind of weakness. I thought only girls will fell in first sight but me too. Something's not right or I'm just madly and crazily in love with this girl. Jellal remember you're just 6 years old you must be dreaming…_

"Um, earth to Jelly" she waved her hands that brings him back to reality and leave his own thoughts.

"What is love by the way? You said you love me but I don't know what is love? Can you tell me Jerald?" she asked chatting to the boy beside her.

"U-um l-love is…" staring to the sky and thought of words to describe it but this is the only thing that plopped on his reiterating mind.

*kiss* he kissed her cheeks and she was blushing like a tomato.

"This is love!" he whispered.

"U-um, I-it's a little bit complicated if y-you asked me" she said avoiding his gaze and she was as red as her hair.

""Hey, that's Jellal not Jelly or something… by the way your name?" he asked.

"Erza," she said.

"What a nice name… hey, if it sounds complicated to you. I'm a magician and I can magic your feelings and let you feel what love is" he said.

"Really, you're just jesting right" she asked.

"I am a true magician" he said and uttered.

"Abracadabra" he quickly grabbed a stick behind him and flicks it like a wand.

"Wow" her eyes gleamed with joy.

 _Seriously, she doesn't notice that I was just tricking her?_

"Then, what do you wish?" he asked.

"Can you let the rain of sadness fell on the vast space and let my heart filled with love?" she said hoping that she'll gain it.

"Well then, stand up and closed your eyes" he said and she does so.

*Hug*

He hugged her as tight as he could.

"Now, cry and I'll fill you with my love" he stated to rub her back and she began to sob.

It lasted for a couple of minutes but it was days, months, and years for Jellal… to hold her tight in his loving arms.

"Wow, you're a great magician" she grinned. Shoot… Jellal's heart beats faster as he sees her smile.

 _Well, it's not a sin to fall in love right?_

"W-well what I-if we have a simple race. If you can reached the sacra first you'll gain another wish but if I do win you'll obey my wish, deal?" he lends a hand and she shake his hand.

"Deal" with that they ran but it seems luck is on Jellal's hands.

He reached the sakura first and they were breathing heavily.

"See, I got here first so you have to obey my simple wish" he said.

"Ahh, o-okay" she nodded keeping the deal.

"Can you be my future wife" 0/0 his face was flustered.

"Um, yeah why not… What do you mean by wife by the way?" she asked him and she saw the redness of his face.

"U-um I don't know either." He said.

"Promise" she lifts her little finger.

"Promise" he let his finger to intertwine with hers.

"Hey, what about us carve our names in that sakura" he pointed to the old yet beautiful blooming cherry blossom.

"I'll carve it okay" she offered and he accedes.

He was staring at her looking for the chisel and finds none but he noticed a piece of sharp metal beside him and lends it to her.

"Thank y-you" she said as she feel nervous about it.

"Well, you don't know how to carve?" he asked and she nodded. He then drew nigh and holds her hand.

"Let's do it together!" he exclaimed while a blushing sensation creeps into their own faces.

After a while there they finally carve the letters.

"ERZA LOVE JELLAL FOREVER"

"We will be forever… together." He said.

"Well, what's forever Mr. Mysterious Magician" she asked as they walked holding each others' hands.

"I'll show you, my love" he said.

"What- wait you never told me the exact meaning of love-" he puts his index finger unto her lips and cupped her chin. Their faces are inches away with each other and they can feel each other are breathing.

"You and I's love will be forever." he said holding her hand and he started too walked away with her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To our forever" he grinned and he earned a smacked from her.

"Yep, our forever loves" he said as he keep teasing the little younger girl beside him and holding her dear hands.

 _Love is the most infinite value of all values because it can rule ones heart and bonds them forever. For me I find my forever and she's the one. My world, my life and my wife, we will be forever, always…_

 **I think there's a sequel to this one, I'll try to recover it, sooner or later... by the way, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and tell me what ya think**

 **`Asyriene**


End file.
